postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Postman Pat takes the Bus
Postman Pat takes the Bus is a half hour special which was broadcast on Christmas Day 1991. This episode was written by John Cunliffe. It was the first production of the series since the first season in 1981, 10 years earlier. Plot Pat was on his way to the Post Office to get his brand new vehicle, the Royal Mail Post Bus. He takes Granny Dryden, Miss Hubbard and Ted Glen on their way to Ingledale. They went to buy some drinks and some food from Sam Waldron, stopped by PC Selby who was putting road blocks at the unsafe bridge, so they take a shortcut on the road to Thompson Ground. They suddenly heard the Reverend Timms cycling on his old bicycle straight into the barn, so he has to go with Pat on his Post Bus to Ingledale while Alf mended his bike. They finally arrived in Ingledale, Granny Dryden goes missing but she soon comes back and they set off home again. But Dorothy calls Pat about Mrs Goggins who has been on the phone thinking he might have had an accident on his Post Bus so he gives her a ring while his friends have a cup of tea. Pat soon got his friends home safe and sound. Characters *Pat *Jess *Sara Clifton *Julian Clifton *Mrs. Goggins *Ted Glen *Alf Thompson *Dorothy Thompson *Reverend Timms *Mrs. Pottage *Katy Pottage *P.C. Selby *Miss Hubbard *Granny Dryden *Sam Waldron *Major Forbes *George Lancaster *Peter Fogg (cameo) Vehicles *PAT 2 *SAM 1 *Peter Fogg's motorbike *Pat's bicycle *The Reverend Timms' bicycle *Ted's Lorry (driven by Peter Fogg) *The Yellow Tractor *PAT 1 (mentioned) *Reverend Timms' car (mentioned) Locations *Pat's House *Post Office *Ted Glen's workshop *Thompson Ground *Greendale Church *Miss Hubbard's Cottage *Granny Dryden's Cottage *Ingledale *Greendale School (mentioned) *The Vicarage (mentioned) *Blackpool (mentioned) Cast *Ken Barrie as Pat, Ted Glenn, Alf Thompson, the Reverend Timms, P.C. Selby, Granny Dryden, Sam Waldron, Major Forbes and the Main Narrator *Carole Boyd as Sara Clifton, Julian Clifton, Mrs. Goggins, Dorothy Thompson, Julia Pottage, Katy Pottage and Miss Hubbard Trivia *This is the official introduction of Sara and Julian Clifton, P.C. Selby and Major Forbes. *This is Carole Boyd's first episode in the cast. *This is the only episode to mention Ted's Land Rover, but it was also mentioned by used instead of the of the lorry in Postman Pat 2. *This is the first episode where Pat's van does not appear. *This the first appearance of the Royal Mail Post Bus. It would appear again in Postman Pat and the Tuba and again in Postman Pat and the Robot and Postman Pat and the Mystery Tour. In the new series, the post bus is painted yellow and is used for the school transport. *The statue in Ingledale has a similar resemblance to Ted Glen. *The closeup of Postman Pat driving the van is featured in the ABC for Kids Video Promos from 1993-1997. *The image of the end credits was also used for the title card of the VHS, Postman Pat's Bumper Collection of which this special comes first. Goofs *Tom Pottage is not with his mother and twin sister. *The narrator changes tenses in some places. *Peter Fogg appears to be driving Ted's lorry in Ingledale but then passes going the other way on his motorbike almost instantly. *After dropping Granny Dryden off at her cottage, Pat leaves her gate open but when he drives off it is closed. *Miss Hubbard forgot to pay for the eggs she got from George Lancaster. *After Pat leaves the church before picking up Granny Dryden, someone suddenly appears in the back of the bus. Gallery PostmanPatTakestheBusTitleCard.png|Title Card PostmanPatTakestheBus3.png PostmanPatTakestheBus5.png PostmanPatTakestheBus6.png PostmanPatTakestheBus8.png PostmanPatTakestheBus9.png PostmanPatTakestheBus10.png PostmanPatTakestheBus11.png PostmanPatTakestheBus12.png PostmanPatTakestheBus13.png PostmanPatTakestheBus14.png PostmanPatTakestheBus15.png PostmanPatTakestheBus16.png PostmanPatTakestheBus17.png PostmanPatTakestheBus18.png PostmanPatTakestheBus19.png PostmanPatTakestheBus20.png PostmanPatTakestheBus21.png PostmanPatTakestheBus22.png PostmanPatTakestheBus23.png PostmanPatTakestheBus24.png PostmanPatTakestheBus25.png PostmanPatTakestheBus26.png PostmanPatTakestheBus27.png PostmanPatTakestheBus28.png PostmanPatTakestheBus29.png PostmanPatTakestheBus30.png PostmanPatTakestheBus31.png PostmanPatTakestheBus32.png PostmanPatTakestheBus33.png PostmanPatTakestheBus34.png PostmanPatTakestheBus35.png PostmanPatTakestheBus36.png PostmanPatTakestheBus37.png PostmanPatTakestheBus38.png PostmanPatTakestheBus39.png PostmanPatTakestheBus40.png PostmanPatTakestheBus41.png PostmanPatTakestheBus42.png PostmanPatTakestheBus43.png PostmanPatTakestheBus44.png PostmanPatTakestheBus45.png PostmanPatTakestheBus46.png PostmanPatTakestheBus47.png PostmanPatTakestheBus48.png PostmanPatTakestheBus49.png PostmanPatTakestheBus50.png PostmanPatTakestheBus51.png PostmanPatTakestheBus52.png PostmanPatTakestheBus53.png PostmanPatTakestheBus54.png PostmanPatTakestheBus55.png PostmanPatTakestheBus56.png PostmanPatTakestheBus57.png PostmanPatTakestheBus58.png PostmanPatTakestheBus59.png PostmanPatTakestheBus60.png PostmanPatTakestheBus61.png PostmanPatTakestheBus62.png PostmanPatTakestheBus63.png PostmanPatTakestheBus64.png PostmanPatTakestheBus65.png PostmanPatTakestheBus66.png PostmanPatTakestheBus67.png PostmanPatTakestheBus68.png PostmanPatTakestheBus69.png PostmanPatTakestheBus70.png PostmanPatTakestheBus71.png PostmanPatTakestheBus72.png PostmanPatTakestheBus73.png PostmanPatTakestheBus74.png PostmanPatTakestheBus75.png PostmanPatTakestheBus76.png PostmanPatTakestheBus77.png PostmanPatTakestheBus78.png PostmanPatTakestheBus79.png PostmanPatTakestheBus80.png PostmanPatTakestheBus81.png PostmanPatTakestheBus82.png PostmanPatTakestheBus83.png PostmanPatTakestheBus84.png PostmanPatTakestheBus85.png PostmanPatTakestheBus86.png PostmanPatTakestheBus87.png PostmanPatTakestheBus88.png PostmanPatTakestheBus89.png PostmanPatTakestheBus90.png PostmanPatTakestheBus91.png PostmanPatTakestheBus92.png PostmanPatTakestheBus93.png PostmanPatTakestheBus94.png PostmanPatTakestheBus95.png PostmanPatTakestheBus96.png PostmanPatTakestheBus97.png PostmanPatTakestheBus98.png PostmanPatTakestheBus99.png PostmanPatTakestheBus100.png PostmanPatTakestheBus101.png PostmanPatTakestheBus102.png PostmanPatTakestheBus103.png PostmanPatTakestheBus104.png PostmanPatTakestheBus105.png PostmanPatTakestheBus106.png PostmanPatTakestheBus107.png PostmanPatTakestheBus108.png PostmanPatTakestheBus109.png PostmanPatTakestheBus110.png PostmanPatTakestheBus111.png PostmanPatTakestheBus112.png PostmanPatTakestheBus113.png PostmanPatTakestheBus114.png PostmanPatTakestheBus115.png PostmanPatTakestheBus116.png PostmanPatTakestheBus117.png PostmanPatTakestheBus118.png PostmanPatTakestheBus119.png PostmanPatTakestheBus120.png PostmanPatTakestheBus121.png PostmanPatTakestheBus122.png PostmanPatTakestheBus123.png PostmanPatTakestheBus124.png PostmanPatTakestheBus125.png PostmanPatTakestheBus126.png PostmanPatTakestheBus127.png PostmanPatTakestheBus128.png PostmanPatTakestheBus129.png PostmanPatTakestheBus130.png PostmanPatTakestheBus131.png PostmanPatTakestheBus132.png PostmanPatTakestheBus133.png PostmanPatTakestheBus134.png PostmanPatTakestheBus135.png PostmanPatTakestheBus136.png PostmanPatTakestheBus137.png PostmanPatTakestheBus138.png PostmanPatTakestheBus139.png PostmanPatTakestheBus140.png PostmanPatTakestheBus141.png PostmanPatTakestheBus142.png PostmanPatTakestheBus143.png PostmanPatTakestheBus144.png PostmanPatTakestheBus145.png PostmanPatTakestheBus146.png PostmanPatTakestheBus147.png PostmanPatTakestheBus148.png PostmanPatTakestheBus149.png PostmanPatTakestheBus150.png PostmanPatTakestheBus151.png PostmanPatTakestheBus152.png PostmanPatTakestheBus153.png PostmanPatTakestheBus154.png PostmanPatTakestheBus155.png PostmanPatTakestheBus156.png PostmanPatTakestheBus157.png PostmanPatTakestheBus158.png PostmanPatTakestheBus159.png PostmanPatTakestheBus160.png PostmanPatTakestheBus161.png PostmanPatTakestheBus162.png PostmanPatTakestheBus163.png PostmanPatTakestheBus164.png PostmanPatTakestheBus165.png PostmanPatTakestheBus166.png PostmanPatTakestheBus167.png PostmanPatTakestheBus168.png PostmanPatTakestheBus169.png PostmanPatTakestheBus170.png PostmanPatTakestheBus171.png Videos Postman Pat Takes The Bus (UK Version 1991) Category:Television Series Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Direct-to-Home Video